1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image reading apparatus and more particularly to the apparatus wherein a suitable processing is effected automatically when an abnormality of the apparatus takes place during image reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image reading apparatus have been conventionally provided. Image reading apparatus are employed for transmitting portions of facsimile and scanner printers, for example. In a facsimile, for example, an original is taken out from an original feeder, read by an original reader at a predetermined reading position, and the read original is held in a read original holder.
Conventional image reading apparatus have been configured as described above. In the case of facsimile, however, breaks of transmission sometimes occur because of occurrence of abnormal conditions such as network errors and memory over condition of a memory in the facsimile during original reading. The memory over condition means that the remaining quantity of a memory (usable region) become a predetermined quantity or less. In that case, read originals are all discharged to the read original holder once, and when transmitting the originals again when the network or the like is recovered, an operator had to return the read originals again to the original feeder.
Conventionally, the facsimile in which an original can be transported in an opposite direction for broadcast communication is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-50421, for example. In the publication, originals are transported by the intention of an operator. Accordingly, facsimile in which an original is transported in an opposite direction in error occurrence having no connection with the intention of an operator as described above is not disclosed.